Hikari
by Misaru Keigo
Summary: Fict ini terinspirasi dari dua lagu, judulnya Hikari dan satu lagi Pierrot Senka . kisah seputar Mikuo yang hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu disisa hidupnya untuk menemani Miku karna virus. /bad summary/ So? RnR please? :3


**A/N : ****Kyaaaaaa~ beberapa Minggu hiatus akhirnya ngetik ff lagi xD dasar virus cacar jelek Dx (?)**

**Kangen ne ~ #haggu satu persatu orang yang baca fict Misa# (?)**

**Oia, fictnya terinspirasi dari dua lagu.. judulnya Hikari dan satu lagi Pierrot (Senka)**

**Nanti ada keterangannya setelah baca fict ini (?)**

**Dan ketiga author ini suka banget sama pair MikuoXMiku~ #gananya**

**MiSaRu : Happy Reading Minna ~ RnR? :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, de el el**

**Hikari **_**Copyright **_**: Misaru Keigo**

**Genre : Family/ Angst/ Tragedy**

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

**Daijoubu, daijoubu umaku waraenakute ii n da yo ****  
**** mou nido to uso o tsukenai you ni ****  
**** daijoubu, daijoubu taetari shinakute ii n da yo ****  
**** watashi mo issho ni naite ageru.**

_It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry if you can't put on a good smile, __  
__ just please do not lie about it again. __  
__ It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to bear it alone, __  
__ for I will cry together with you._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX HIKARI Xxx**

Sebuah melodi dan suara merdu terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan sebuah konser yang di buat sesempurna mungkin. Seluruh ruangan yang di hiasi berbagai macam pondasi berwarna _teal_, dan berbagai aksesorisberbentuk daun bawang yang sangat serasi dengan seorang diva yang tengah bernyanyi dengan ekspresi dan emosi yang sangat pas dengan lagu yang di nyanyikannya. Lagu yang terkesan sedih dan kesepian dengan gerak tubuh dan mimik yang menunjukan kepedihan di setiap lyric nya, membuat tidak sedikit orang menangis hanya dengan mendengar sang diva bernyanyi dengan indahnya. Memang tidak heran bila sang diva yang sangat terkenal ini di kagumi oleh berbagai macam kalangan; dari anak kecil, remaja, hingga dewasa. Hampir semua dari mereka sangat menyukai suara dan nyanyian sang diva, ialah—Hatsune Miku.

Sosok gadis manis yang ceria ini adalah seorang diva yang mempunyai suara emas. Suara yang cukup sulit untuk di tandingi. Namun—sungguh disayangkan. Gadis manis bersuara emas ini bukanlah manusia. Ya, dia hanyalah—sebuah program yang di tugaskan untuk menghibur dengan nyanyian dalam bentuk sebuah; robot—yang di buat sesempurna mungkin hingga sulit untuk di bedakan antara program yang di beri nama Vocaloid dengan manusia pada umumnya.

Parasnya yang cantik, rambut _teal_ panjang yang di ikat dua kesamping, kulit putih dan mulus, suara merdu, bentuk tubuh yang sempurna layaknya anak remaja yang sedang memasuki masa pubertas. Ah, benar—sesempurna apapun, dia hanyalah sebuah robot yang di tugaskan untuk memuaskan manusia dengan nyanyiannya.

"Miku—"

"Kyaaaa~ Miku!"

Sorak sorai penggemar menyebutkan nama sang diva tidak pernah terhenti dari awal mulainya konser. Beramai-ramai mereka mengangkat tangan kanan seraya berloncat-loncatan atau hanya dengan menggerakan tangan mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan sembari memegang mainan berbentuk daun bawang yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna teal. Sang diva yang merasa cukup puas dengan suara dan konsernya hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis layaknya malaikat dengan wajah yang polos. Kerja yang sangat bagus bukan? Bila mengingat dia adalah sebuah program, tapi daya tariknya melebihi seorang—manusia.

**xxX HIKARI Xxx**

Berjam-jam berlalu dan konser pun akhirnya telah usai. Dengan energy yang masih cukup banyak, Miku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang keluarga yang di design khusus hanya untuk para Vocaloid. Ya, Vocaloid bukan hanya Miku. Melainkan ada si penggila ice cream dengan warna khasnya yang biru bernama; Kaito Shion, gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang sangat menyukai ikan tuna bernama; Megurine Luka, wanita dewasa bernuansa _merah maroon_ yang sangat menggilai bir bernama; Meiko, si ungu yang sangat menyukai terong bernama; Gakupo Kamui dan si kembar yang sangat terkenal dengan keunikan dan ke kompakannya—mereka si duo Kagamine; Rind an Len.

Mereka semua tinggal di tempat yang sama di sebuah perusahaan bertingkat bernama Yamaha. Dan tepat di lantai dua puluh adalah ruangan pribadi serta kamar untuk setiap masing-masing Vocaloid dengan warna dan khas-an yang di miliki oleh setiap Vocaloid; _teal, soft pink, biru, merah maroon, ungu dan kuning._

Saat ini Miku tengah berlari kecil menuju ruang keluarga dengan ekspresi yang menunjukan wajah ceria, seakan ingin menceritakan kepada Vocaloid lain tentang ke suksesan konsernya.

"Minna-san~"

_BRUUUK_—Seketika wajah ceria Miku berubah saat melihat pemandangan di depannya terasa kosong dan hampa, seperti tak berpenghuni. Ruangan yang biasanya terlihat ramai dan berisik kini menjadi sunyi, tidak ada satu pun Vocaloid lain selain Miku yang berada di ruangan tersebut. 'Mereka sedang ada pekerjaan ya?' Pikir Miku.

Dengan langkah gontai, akhirnya Miku beranjak dari posisinya yang sedang di ambang pintu kini melangkah pergi ke sofa yang berwarna _teal_ miliknya. Namun, tiba-tiba kaki kecilnya seketika terhenti dan kaku saat melihat sosok asing yang tidak ia kenal tengah beristirahat dan memejamkan mata. Apa mungkin dia Vocaloid baru yang sedang mengumpulkan energy?

Sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Miku. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna _teal,_ seragam Vocaloid dengan warna dan motif yang sama dengan yang sedang ia kenakan. Bedanya adalah dia memakai celana sedangkan Miku mengenakan rok. Ya, dia adalah Vocaloid laki-laki. Hanya dengan melihat, pikiran Miku melayang mengingat keberadaan si kembar Len dan Rin. Apa kini dia mempunyai kembaran yang sama seperti duo Kagamine?

Miku terus memperhatikan sosok yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya. Tangan kecil Miku berusaha menggapai untuk mengelus rambut _teal_ pendek milik laki-laki misterius ini. Namun bukan berniat untuk membangunkan si pemilik tubuh, melainkan untuk menyentuh dan mengelus lembut rambut si pemilik. Dan—berhasil. Kini Miku tengah mengelus _teal_ tanpa membangunkan sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi—kini perasaan aneh menyelimuti dada Miku. Dia memang robot namun bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki hati dan perasaan. Teknologi canggihlah yang membuat vocaloid memiliki hati layaknya seorang manusia. Hati Miku terasa begitu aneh, bukan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan—melainkan rasa rindu—perasaan yang belum pernah di rasakan oleh Miku.

"Hng~" Miku tersontak kaget. Lamunannya membuyar saat dia menyadari sang pangeran tidur telah terbangun. Dan itu membuat Miku refleks melepaskan sentuhannya dari sang pemilik. "Gomen ne, aku membuatmu terbangun." Ucap Miku lirih seraya menatap lembut sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Miku?" Suara brigton namun terdengar lembut menguasai gendang telinga gadis manis berbentuk robot yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah kebingungan.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka berdiam diri dengan sepasang bola mata _aqua _yang saling bertatapan lembut satu sama lain. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka pun angkat bicara, "siapa namamu?" Tanya Miku yang masih tetap menunjukan ekspresi bingung.

Sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya terdiam dan sejenak terlihat tengah berpikir. Lupa dengan nama sendiri, heh? Sepuluh detik berlalu, terus dalam keheningan, sosok yang ditanya pun membuka mulutnya dan menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh sang diva, "namaku—Hatsune Mikuo."

Mikuo? Jelas jawaban itu sukses membuat Miku tersontak kaget. Miku terus menatap Mikuo dengan wajah heran. Wajah yang benar-benar polos dan menunjukan perasaan yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hatsune Mikuo? Benarkah? Rupa yang sama, warna yang sama, dan—nama yang sama—itu berhasil membuat Miku terus mengira bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya adalah—kembarannya.

Wajah yang sedari tadi heran itu seketika berganti dengan wajah berbinar yang penuh dengan senyuman bahagia. Oh, Miku benar-benar berpikir bahwa Mikuo adalah program yang sengaja di buat untuk mendampinginya. Layaknya duo Kagamine, kini akan hadir pasangan kembar baru—duo Hatsune.

"Mikuooo~" dengan cepat dan tanpa pikir panjang Miku meloncat seketika dan memeluk Mikuo dengan cukup erat. Mikuo yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang di peluk oleh sang diva hanya bisa memeluk balik dan tersenyum lembut. Wajah mereka terlukis seperti perasaan kesepian yang kini terlepas menjadi perasaan senang dan hangat.

"Mikuo, kau Vocaloid baru ya? Apa kau akan menemaniku? Bisakah kita bernyanyi bersama? Satu panggung denganku? Apa kita akan selalu bersama-sama Mikuo?" Berbagai macam pertanyaan terlontar pada garis beriris mata _aqua_ itu. Walaupun tanpa kesadaran Miku, wajah Mikuo sempat seketika terlihat kaget akan pertanyaan yang berasal dari Miku. Apa yang kau pikirkan Mikuo?

"Bisakah kau menemaniku seharian penuh, Miku?" Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari Mikuo mengenai pertanyaan yang di berikan oleh Miku. Mikuo hanya ingin Miku menemaninya hari ini? Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan, Mikuo?

"Un, baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu seharian," dengan persetujuan dari Miku tanpa pikir panjang akhirnya Miku menggenggam telapak tangan Mikuo dan menariknya keluar ruangan. Wajah Miku yang tengah menarik telapak tangan Mikuo tersenyum tulus memikirkan hal-hal menarik yang akan dilakukan oleh duo Hatsune. Namun, di sisi lain raut wajah yang sedang menatap punggung sang diva dengan tatapan sayu terlihat murung, dengan senyum yang terkesan memaksa.

**Kyakuseki ni misenai kamen no shita no ****  
**** anata ga kakushita sugao o misete ****  
**** kega shita toki itai tte tsurai toki wa wameite ****  
**** hazukashii koto wa nai n da kara.**

_"Show me your unpainted real face hidden under your mask, __  
__ which you don't normally show to the audience. __  
__ To feel pain when you get hurt, or to weep when you feel agonized, __  
__ that kind of natural emotion is nothing to be embarrassed about._

**xxX HIKARI Xxx**

Waktu menunjuk tepat kearah jam delapan lewat lima belas malam. Sudah cukup lama mereka bersama mengelilingi perusahaan Yamaha. Dimulai dari mengelilingi berbagai macam kamar-kamar yang di tempati oleh Vocaloid, pergi dan berkunjung ke berbagai tempat yang berada di lantai-lantai perusahaan megah tersebut, berkenalan dengan berbagai pekerja-pekerja yang terlihat ramah dan hangat, tertawa dan bercanda di selah-selah percakapan mereka, dan berakhir dengan Miku yang mengajak Mikuo duduk di pinggir panggung yang dibuat khusus untuk; konser para Vocaloid.

"Ne, Mikuo—aku ingin bernyanyi bersamamu di panggung ini. Kita harus selalu bersama-sama," ucap Miku dengan suara yang cukup nyaring seperti teriakkan yang membuat ruangan menjadi bergema. "Aku juga ingi, tapi—" bisik Mikuo lirih dan menghentikan pembicaraannya sendiri seraya menundukan wajah. "Tapi apa?"

"Aku punya lagu bagus untukmu, aku menamainya—Hikari," ujar Mikuo yang tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Miku (lagi).

Miku yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan pertanyaan awalnya hanya bisa berwajah riang saat mendengar Mikuo mempunyai lagu untuknya, "untukku?"

"Ya, untukmu... Dan aku ingin menyanyikannya bersamamu." Ucap Mikuo seraya tersenyum lembut kearah Miku memasang wajah yang benar-benar bahagia, lebih dari biasanya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi. Setelah itu lyric-lyric yang Mikuo nyanyikan akan segera ku save dalam memoriku, setelah itu kita nyanyi bersama."

"Wakatta ne,"

Setelah jeda dan keheningan sesaat, dengan cepat Mikuo mempersiapkan diri untuk bernyanyi. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, alhasil; suara indah pun terdengar dan bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Suara lembut dan mimik yang serasi dengan lagunya. Lagu yang terkesan sedih dan memiliki banyak makna yang tersembunyi. Kau yakin lagu itu untuk Miku? Disisi lain Miku tengah menikmati setiap nada dan lyric yang dinyanyikan dengan lembut oleh Mikuo. Miku memejamkan matanya dan mengepal kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Lagu yang benar-benar memiliki banyak arti, lagu yang sangat indah dan lembut, serta lagu yang terkesan—menyedihkan.

"Bagaimana Miku? Kau suka?" Tanya Mikuo setelah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

"Suka! Tapi—lagu itu sangat sedih, aku bisa merasakannya." Jawab Miku yang sedikit memiringkan wajahnya.

"... Kau bisa menghapalnya?"

"Ya, kurasa aku bisa."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Miku, Mikuo hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Miku. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding yang berada di atas pintu keluar dari arah kiri Mikuo. Namun, setelah melihat kearah jam dinding, senyuman Mikuo memudar. Dia menundukan wajahnya dan berbisik kecil. "Jam sembilan? Waktu yang terasa cepat. Sebentar lagi ya? Pantas aku merasa lelah," lirih Mikuo yang tidak terlalu terdengar oleh Miku.

"Kau kenapa, Mikuo?" Tanya Miku seraya menyentuh pipi Mikuo dan mengangkatnya ke atas, hingga membuat wajah mereka bertemu dan saling adu pandang. Keduanya memiliki mata _aqua_ yang sangat indah. Mikuo yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum paksa dan mengatakan, "daijoubu—" membuat sang diva menjadi sedih dan menundukan wajahnya. Kali ini dadanya kembali terasa aneh. Sangat aneh hingga seperti di selimuti oleh rasa sakit. Saat ini Miku merasa senyuman yang tersungging di bibir Mikuo hanyalah senyuman palsu. Dia berbohong dengan mengucapkan kata '_daijoubu_' dan Miku mengerti hal itu.

Tangan kanan Miku tetap setia memegang lembut pipi Mikuo. Sementara tangan kirinya tengah meremas pakaian di depan dadanya yang terasa sakit hingga membuat sang diva menangis—menangis dalam tunduknya.

_**Nakiyamanai kimi ga iu n da **__**  
**__**"anata no uso ga kanashii no" tte **__**  
**__**"uso nante hitotsu mo tsuite'nai yo" **__**  
**__**sono kotoba ni mata nakidashita.**_

_You, refusing to stop weeping, said: __  
__"You are lying, and that makes me sad." __  
__"I did not tell you one single lie." __  
__As soon as I said that, you started crying again._

Mikuo yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa merasa bersalah dan merasakan hal yang sama dengan Miku. Sakit. Dia hanya dapat menatap wajah pilu Miku yang tertutupi oleh poni _teal_nya. Dan dia tau, di balik poni _teal_ itu terlihat paras cantik yang tengah menangis pilu. Mikuo ingin sekali mengucapkan suatu hal yang membuat bibirnya refleks terbuka sedikit. Namun tidah butuh waktu lama dia mengurungkan niatnya seraya menggigit bibir bawah dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Sang diva hanya bisa terdiam dalam tangisnya. Kini hatinya tengah bertanya-tanya. Rasa sakit apa ini? Kenapa aku menangis tanpa sebab? Dan—kenapa aku merasa takut setelah mendengar nyanyian itu dan—senyum Mikuo? _Daijoubu_?

"Miku?" ucap Mikuo. Sedangkan yang di panggil hanya terdiam sembari mengangkat wajahnya yang masih mengaliri tangisan di setiap sudut pipinya dengan deras. Miku mulai mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha melihat lawan bicaranya. Tampak dengan jelas Mikuo tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus rambut _teal_ panjang milik Miku. Senyuman yang memiliki banyak arti. "Waktuku hanya sebentar Miku, gomen ne~"

_**DEG**_. Perkataan Mikuo berhasil membuat Miku terbelalak kaget. Apa maksudnya dengan waktu yang hanya sebentar? Tubuh Miku mulai bergetar. Perasaan sakit dan takut mulai menguasai pikiran Miku, lagu itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Mikuo?" Ucap Miku seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

_**Flashback**_

_Berbagai suara menyeruak di dalam suatu ruangan yang berdominan dengan warna putih. Memperlihatkan sosok remaja laki-laki tengah berbaring tak berdaya dan di kelilingi oleh berbagai macam orang yang memakai pakaian sama, layaknya seorang dokter._

_Mereka terlihat panik menghadapi sosok yang tengah berbaring saat ini, "sepertinya kita akan gagal." Ucap salah satu dari mereka._

_Sosok yang tengah di kelilingi perlahan mencoba membuka matanya dengan sayup, samar-samar sosok itu bisa mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang yang tengah panik melihat keadaannya._

"_Kau sudah memasukan programnya?"_

"_Sudah, tapi pertahanan tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan dia untuk bertahan lama."_

"_Apa ada yang rusak?"_

"_Virus—virus yang tengah menggrogoti programnya,"_

"_Kenapa bisa ada virus?"_

"_Itu berasal dari program yang telah dimasukan dalam pikiran Vocaloid ini."_

"_Ceroboh sekali kalian! Kau tau apa akibatnya? __Vocaloid ini bisa dinyatakan gagal!"_

"_Maaf atas kecerobohan saya."_

"_Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya? __Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan mendampingi Miku."_

"_Kalau kita tidak bisa menghapus virus yang tengah berkembang itu, bagaimana kalau kita mengganti programnya?"_

"_... Itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, bisa di bilang kita harus melakukannya lagi dari awal. Sedangkan kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus satu Vocaloid. Banyak Vocaloid lain yang harus kita urus dan kita pikirkan."_

"_Saya mengerti, kita nonaktifkan Vocaloid ini. Dia di nyatakan gaga—"_

"_Tunggu! Lihat Vocaloid ini bergerak!"_

_Sosok yang di sebut Vocaloid dan jadi bahan perdebatan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya, berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya yang masih belum sepenuhnya sempurna, "Miku?" ucap Vocaloid itu lirih._

"_Vocaloid ini bisa bicara? Kau memasukan data Miku dalam programnya?"_

"_Miku—" lagi-lagi suara lirih itu terdengar, sosok yang sangat rapuh. Dengar warna rambut teal pendek, dan tubuh yang masih terlilit dan tersambung oleh banyak kabel-kabel yang tergeletak. "Aku ingin bertemu Miku"_

"_Tidak mungkin."_

"_Berikan aku waktu untuk bersama Miku," jawab Vocaloid itu dengan suara pilu dan berbisik._

"_Itu tidak mungkin! Energy mu hanya dapat bertahan sesaat!"_

"_Aku tidak peduli, aku di buat untuk mendampinginya. __Dengan begitu, biarkan aku menjalankan tugasku walaupun hanya—sesaat—"_

_Suasana menjadi hening, semua membisu dan saling beradu pandang secara bergilir. Hingga salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara; "virus itu dapat membuat tubuh mu lemah dan berkarat. Kau tau itu? Energy mu hanya bertahan sebentar."_

"_..."_

"_Haaah—mungkin kami bisa mengijinkanmu untuk melaksanakan tugasmu mendampingi Miku, walaupun kau tau resikomu. Kita semua tau resikonya."_

"_Wakatta,"_

"_Tidurlah, kami akan mengisi energymu semaksimal mungkin, saat terbangun nanti kami akan meninggalkanmu ke tempat yang pasti akan di kunjungi oleh Miku, dengan begitu kau bisa menjalankan tugasmu dan bertemu dengannya."_

"_Dan satu lagi, buatlah dia bahagia karna telah bertemu dengan mu. Walaupun kau juga yang akan membuatnya menangis karna kehilanganmu. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan fatal soal virus itu. Berjuanglah—Hatsune Mikuo."_

_**Flasback End**_

"Bohong!" Ucap Miku setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Mikuo.

"Maaf Miku," kini Mikuo mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum melihat Miku terus merengek dan menangis tidak percaya. "Lihatlah—" lirih Mikuo yang melirik ke arah tangannya sendiri. Menunjukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat Miku semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangan Mikuo kini berubah warna menjadi memudar dan memperlihatkan besi yang telah karatan, sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang mulus tanpa cacat. Virus yang sangat mengerikan untuk Vocaloid.

"Jangan pergi!" Bisik Miku yang cukup terdengar oleh Mikuo.

"Aku tidak pergi, saat ini aku masih bersamamu. Tenanglah." Jawab Mikuo seraya mengelus lembut rambut _teal_ milik Miku.

Miku yang mendengarnya langsung menarik Mikuo dan memeluknya. Perasaan sakit masih terbenam dalam diri Miku. Perasaan lega telah menguasai Mikuo. Dia senang, sangat senang bisa mendampingi Miku, walaupun hanya sesaat.

Membuat Miku tersenyum adalah keinginannya. Membuat Miku tertawa adalah kebahagiaannya. Membuat Miku bahagia adalah impiannya. Namun, membuat Miku menangis adalah—takdirnya—

"Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum Miku, bukan menangis seperti ini." Ujar Mikuo yang membalas pelukan Miku dan mengusap punggung sang diva. Tubuh Mikuo kini mulai terbalut dengan besi-besi yang terlihat rapuh. Warnanya memudar. Membuat kilauannya tidak lagi terpancar. "Tidak mungkin aku tersenyum di atas penderitaanmu Mikuo? Bahkan aku belum sempat bernyanyi bersamamu."

"Daijoubu Miku, daijoubu." Mata Mikuo kini mulai tertutup di dalam pelukan Miku. Perasaan lelah, sakit dan lega kini tercampur aduk. Bertemu dan menemani Miku adalah tugasnya, dan dia tau bahwa sebentar lagi tugasnya akan usai.

**Daijoubu, daijoubu umaku waraenakute ii n da yo ****  
**** mou nido to uso o tsukenai you ni ****  
**** daijoubu, daijoubu taetari shinakute ii n da yo ****  
**** watashi mo issho ni naite ageru.**

_It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry if you can't put on a good smile, __  
__ just please do not lie about it again. __  
__ It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to bear it alone, __  
__ for I will cry together with you._

"Berhentilah mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja Mikuo, kumohon."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Membuat sang diva kini terlihat semakin panik. Dia belum siap. Belum siap menerima kenyataan yang saat ini berada dalam dekapnya. Miku terus memeluk Mikuo dengan erat seraya menangis. Membuat tetesan air matanya terjatuh hingga membasahi pundak dan baju yang di kenakan Mikuo. Dia tidak sanggup melepaskan pelukannya dan mendapati Mikuo telah tertidur. Tidur untuk selamanya.

"Arigatou Miku... Arigatou." Rasa lega menyelimuti Miku saat mendengar suara yang dirindukannya kembali berbisik dan menggumamkan namanya.

"Aku lelah, boleh aku tertidur dalam pelukanmu?" Tanya Mikuo yang berusaha menggerakan tangannya dan menyentuh pucuk kepala Miku.

Miku terus berusaha menelaah perkataan Mikuo. Tertidur? Hatinya mencoba menguat agar bisa menerimanya. Tapi tetesan itu terus mengalir tiada henti. "Ti—tidur-lah, maafkan aku." Ucap Miku terbata-bata.

"Kau tidak salah apapun Miku, akulah yang membuatmu menangis. Gomen ne... Gomen ne Miku, gomen, aku menyayangimu dan bersyukur bisa hidup dan bertemu denganmu Miku."

"Hiks... jangan dipaksakan untuk hiks.. berbicara.. tidurlah."

Sesaat menjadi hening, hanya isak tangis Miku yang terdengar menggema dalam ruangan. Sampai suara lain menghiasi dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak bak kaset yang tengah rusak.

"A—ri-ga-to-u"

Kini tubuh Mikuo seutuhnya tak berdaya. Virus. Itulah jawaban yang membuat Mikuo terlihat menyedihkan. Tubuh yang telah berubah menjadi rongsokan besi yang di penuhi karat. Namun semua itu terselimuti oleh pelukan gadis yang terlihat sempurna. Layaknya kain mewah yang tengah menutupi benda rusak yang tak bisa terpakai.

Terlihat Miku sedikit menjambak lembut rambut Mikuo dan meremas pakaiannya. Berusaha menahan tangisannya namuh usahanya percuma, itu hanya membuat perasaannya semakin sakit. Tidak salah bukan bila Vocaloid mempunyai perasaan yang berarti dan menangis seperti saat ini?

"Mikuo..."

_Gomen ne._

"Mikuo..."

_Daijoubu Miku_.

"Mikuuooo.. hiks.."

_Selamat tinggal—Miku._

"Mikuo..."

"..."

"HUWAAAAA MIKUOOO!"

Teriak. Teriaklah sepuas hatimu, keluarkan semua emosimu Miku. Hal ini memang berat untukmu. Tapi terimalah. Terimalah kenyataan dan takdirmu. Buatlah dia bangga. Dia ingin kau tersenyum bukan? Kerjakan tugasmu, seperti dia yang mengerjakan tugasnya hingga akhir. Dan lihatlah. Lihatlah wajahnya sebelum ia tertidur. Ya, dia tersenyum. Tersenyum karna berakhir di pelukanmu. Kau ingat apa yang di bisikannya untukmu? Dia menyayangimu Miku. Sangat menyayangimu. Tersenyumlah. Karna itu yang dia inginkan.

**Daijoubu daijoubu kimi ga mitsukete kureta ****  
****wasurekakete'ta boku no kao ****  
****"daijoubu, daijoubu" sore wa marude mahou no you da ****  
****hora usotsuki piero wa mou kiete inaku natta.**

_It's okay, it's okay. You have found for me __  
__my real face which I seem to have forgotten. __  
__"It's okay, it's okay." It was like a magic charm. __  
__Look, the liar clown has disappeared!_

"Arigatou, Mikuo—arigatou"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX HIKARI (OWARI) Xxx**

* * *

**A/N : Errr... Eits.. jangan marah dulu ==" (?)**

**Sebelumnya maaf soal alur yang kecepetan dan terkesan terburu-buru u.u**

**Ada yang mau di bahas tentang fict ini.. bingung kan?**

**Ok.. pertama, lagu Hikari.. (gomen lyricnya ga di tulis) inti lagu dari itu adalah Miku yang kesepian, selalu sendiri dan ga punya temen, dan datanglah Mikuo yang menemani miku nyanyi bersama. Tapi ternyata (?) Mikuo itu terkena virus, dan Miku tau hal itu. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama diem aja atau pura-pura ga tau. Yah bisa di bilang takut kehilangan. Tapi keberadaan Mikuo hanya seperti parasit buat Miku.. akhirnya Mikuo mengalah dan menghilang namun sebelumnya dia bilang "jangan khawatir, kita masih saling terhubung." intinya sedih deh u.u**

**Sekarang agak paham kan kenapa Miku menanis pas Mikuo selesai nyanyiin lagu itu? Dan Miku jg sadar kalo Mikuo menutupi sesuatu darinya.**

**Ke dua soal lagu Pierrot (Senka) aaaarrrggh, suka banget sama lagu ini Dx**

**Dan menurut Misa lagunya emang cocok buat Mikuo. Dia seperti badut yang memakai topeng dengan wajah senyum. Tapi di balik topeng itu dia menangis.. merasa bersalah.. dia hanya ingin menjalankan tugasnya untuk mendampingi Miku dan membuatnya tersenyum. Makanya Misa pilih lagu ini buat nyempil-nyempilin (?) lyric nya di fict.. xD (?)**

**Dan yang terakhir... HOUNTONI GOMENNASAI SOAL ENDING YANG GAJE TT^TT #ojigi#caps jebol# sebenernya ini dua ending..**

**Sad end : karna Mikuo udah.. hiks (?) tertidur dan ga bisa di aktifin lagi.. (sad end buat Miku)**

**Happy end : karna Mikuo merasa senang bisa di beri kesempatan buat nemenin Miku.. dan berakhir di pelukan Miku.. itu udah cukup buat Mikuo puas (happy end buat Mikuo).**

**MiSaRu : Feedback? xD**

**Flame? Terserah :3**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?  
**


End file.
